


HeartMap

by VerdantMoth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Heartbeats, Light Angst, M/M, Prose Poem, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: Arthur can see Merlin’s heartbeat, like guidelines on  a map, pulsing beneath his glassy skin.





	HeartMap

Arthur can see Merlin’s heartbeat, like guidelines on a map, pulsing beneath his glassy skin. It’s not steady, never very steady, that fluttering little rhythms. It pounds in the hollow of his marble throat and flutters behind his bruise-blue eyelids. In breaths in a curl covered greying chest, and swells underneath a soft belly. Arthur traces the heart map into the crease of his thighs and behind his knees. He kisses it against crossed ankles, crooked toes. It’s bright in the flush of his cheeks and dark in the dimples above his butt. It’s delicate, in the wrist Arthur holds in his hands. He kisses nobby bones, watches as magic, gold and red, spasms in guidelines to and from Merlin’s heart.

This is the monster Arthur has captured; this is the angel he has learned to love. His heart, slowing in his years, has always sung against his skin. Has always told Arthur how to approach. But the lines are fading now, dimming fast. And Arthur can do nothing more than to trace each one which his lips, to try and match those off-patterned rhythms to his own life force, and pray the end is gentle.


End file.
